Amira
Amira the Unfortunate Lamia (Japanese: アミラ Amira) is a recurring monster. Unlike a normal lamia, her upper half is that of a snake while her lower half is that of a human, hence her "Unfortunate Lamia" moniker. Despite being a monster, especially one with such an unusual appearance, some humans are surprisingly friendly towards her. First appearing in Iliasburg, proclaiming her love for the hero, she appears in almost every town/city Luka goes to afterwards. She constantly breaks the fourth wall, lampshades and makes up various lies. Despite all this, she provides helpful information to Luka and Alice. She seems to have a large crush on Luka, referring to him as some kind of destined love. Biography Chapter 1 She first meets Luka in Iliasburg just as he attempts to leave, claiming to be infatuated towards Luka for having driven off Granberia. Her unusual appearance brings Luka to the brink of the edge and even asks if he could kill her, only to be stopped by Alice, saying that his ideals of coexistence between man and monster would also have to include her. Amira then breaks the fourth wall by stating she has that only one CG and her pose lets her keep her eye on the Skip button. When Luka and Alice try to shoo her off, Amira accuses them of discrimination like everyone else, though this is an outright lie when two human citizens invite her to their homes. Amira then tells him of bandits in a nearby mountain, which also consists of a vampire and a dragon, two overly powerful monsters, and pleads Luka to drive them out, to which he reluctantly agrees. After Luka defeats the Four Bandits and makes them apologize to the citizens of Iliasburg, Amira appears again thanking the hero for his deeds. After lying about being turned into monster from a princess, she attempts to force Luka to love her using Heart Splash, but uses the “wrong effect” (Demon Skull Beheading) and the sealing effect occurs on her. Luka is dumbfounded, but Alice urges him to ignore it and leave. Heading to Iliasport, Amira appears once again having gathered “sort-of” illegal information on how to cross to Sentora: the legendary captain Selene possessed an item known as the Poseidon’s Bell which is hidden in a nearby cave, and legend has it that the ships that possess the bell will not break. Luka, having partially disregarded his urge to kill her, thanks her for the first time. Before Amira leaves, she once again breaks the fourth wall by apologizing for not having any H-Scenes. She appears again in San Ilia, having snuck aboard the ship heading to Sentora. Two children play around her, and mention about a Haunted Manor. Just then, guards show up and chase Amira and Luka away, separating them. Staying at Sabasa Castle’s jail as a freeloader for “three meals every day”, Amira reveals about Gnome’s location at Safaru Ruins, having being worshiped by animists there many years ago. However, the animists have either died out or migrated, leaving the place in ruins, but mud dolls have been trotting around there. Sylph appears and explains those are Gnome’s familiars. Thanking Amira, Luka asks her to find information about Undine and Salamander. Chapter 2 At Grand Noah, she was kicked out from Sabasa Castle for overstaying as a freeloader. “Disguised” as a snitch, she reveals that Undine lives in a place called Undine’s Spring or the Taboo Spring. In Grangold, she reveals that Salamander is located at Gold Volcano. Having tracked all the Four Spirits, Alice asks her to locate the Six Orbs. Meeting her once again in Gold Port, she hides in a trash can to avoid Ilias Kreuz. The location of the orbs follow: the Red Orb was taken by the Four Bandits back at Irina Mountains, the Yellow Orb held by the Sphinx at the Pyramid, the Green Orb in the Grand Noah Queen’s hands at Grand Noah, and the Purple Orb being a valued treasure of Selene; the rest she was unable to find out. If Luka is in possession of the Red, Yellow, and Green Orbs at this point, she will give him the Jewel of Victory as compensation for being unable to acquire them; if not, she will give him the three orbs, having defeated the “huge” Tiny Lamia, “terrifying” Vampire Girl and “ferocious” Dragon Pup for the Red, having snuck into the Pyramid and given the Yellow from Sphinx for looking “so anxious and depressed”, and having snuck into the Grand Noah Castle and stole the Green after the colosseum champion forgot to collect it and put a false duplicate in its place. Amira then retreats back into her trash can, promising to provide more info she can acquire. After they part ways, Alice mentions that the Blue Orb and Silver Orb are being guarded by Kraken and Poseidoness, respectively. When Luka attempts to hatch the Garuda Girl, Alice remembers that two monsters must perform the hatching ceremony. Fortunately, Amira steps in and agrees to help after Luka pulls her out of the trash can. Drained of energy from the ceremony, Amira wishes them well and leaves. Chapter 3 When Goddess Ilias launches her assault over the entire world and Luka defeats Eva, the mastermind behind the Succubus Village, the Great Seal of Babylon, a barrier put up by Eva that drowns men to in pure ecstasy and forces them to ejaculate instantly, is still self-sustaining itself. Amira, with her "unfortunate" appearance, arrives to help avert the crisis by kicking the men senseless. But when her attack somehow fails, she calls for backup from her "unfortunate" friends, Pyhar the harpy, Diamrem the mermaid, and Garfunkel the nekomata. The odd, merry bunch are then able to restore the town to its normal state, ridding the barrier, and receive thanks from the succubus in the village. One month after Ilias's defeat, Amira created a worldwide selling book, "Legend of Hero Luka", which overdramatically details Luka's journey from the very beginning to the very end. Luka and Alice discovers the book sold out at Port Natalia, but manages to find one still on sale at Sabasa Castle, and are shocked with the over-dramatization writing style. The preface reads "I have been deeply involved with the Hero Luka's quest, since the start. This is the result of countless interviews, and hours spent watching his adventures from the side," and the pair realizes only one person could have written the book. When Luka and Alice visit Amira, she quickly denies of seeing it, but spills the beans and explains that she wanted to tell the world of Luka's journey. Alice also interrogates Amira of the story's ending, which details about the Hero and the Monster Lord combining their love and power to defeat Ilias (which actually did happen) and also created a worldwide rumor that the Hero and Monster Lord are married, and Amira says that she had to improvise, as she was unable to witness the final battle herself. Luka is fine with the book anyway, as it still nonetheless brings out its message of coexistence. Amira also informs Alice that a kitsune instructed her to over-dramatize the relationship part to make it into a widespread fact; Alice angrily realizes that the kitsune is Tamamo. Trivia *Amira’s name is Japanese reverse syllables for “Lamia”. *Amira's leitmotif is from a famous piece of composition, Sergei Prokofiev's Dance of the Knights from his ballet, Romeo and Juliet. Gallery Amira Trash Can.png|Amira inside a trash can. Amira leading the Unfortunate Friends!.png|Amira leading the Unfortunate Friends. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Gold Port Category:Grand Noah Category:Grangold Category:Iliasburg Category:Iliasport Category:Lamias Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:San Ilia Category:Sabasa Castle Category:Succubus Village Category:Unfortunate Monsters